moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dybbuk-Seizer
Epsilon Army PsiCorps (lorewise) |role = Mind control |useguns = 3x brains |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 420 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 36 (jet) |turn = 3 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Aerodome |req = * Infiltrating a Pandora Hub and Epsilon Construction Yard * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug * Cloning Vats (Ultimate Alliance) |groundattack = |cooldown = 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) |range = 8 |ability = The Dybbuk-Seizer's mind-controlled victim receives a 50% firepower buff for 900 frames (60 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Dybbuk-Seizer's mind-controlled victims * Has 3 "ammunition" ** The mind-controlled units can be changed after the Dybbuk-Seizer is reloaded |artist = ONEX }} The Dybbuk-Seizer is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a rogue Epsilon Pandora Hub and Construction Yard. Another, yet uncommon, member of Epsilon's Dybbuk aircraft series, alongside the common fighter and bomber variants, this one basically acts as an airborne version of the Mastermind, although it is limited to mind-controlling up to three units at a time. Official description One would think that it should not be necessary to steal some hidden advanced technology from an army quite similar to yours in design, for an aircraft like a Dybbuk with three Epsilon Adepts inside, which can mind control units from the sky, to exist but such is the concept of stolen technology. Dybbuk-Seizer is a Dybbuk with three Epsilon Adepts inside. Brilliant.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Dybbuk-Seizer is a peculiar aircraft to acquire, since there are some units that fill this Stolen Tech unit's purpose (especially PsiCorps' case, where mind-control is their premier technology). However, the Dybbuk-Seizer is the fastest mind-controller available. Additionally, it lacks the Epsilon Adept/Elite's fragility and the Mastermind's notable weakness of brainwave overload that leads to its self-destruction. With these traits in mind, a clever proselyte is able to use the Dybbuk-Seizer to seize control of important units behind enemy lines or where they least expect it; he won't have to worry about mind-controlling the wrong unit/s, as he has to manually order the Seizer to do so. Unfortunately, unlike other mind controllers, the Seizer has a limited "ammunition", meaning the proselyte must choose his targets carefully, as the unwilling victims can only be changed manually once the Dybbuk-Seizer has reloaded in its airfield if it is out of "ammunition". In an Epsilon vs. Epsilon matchup where this aircraft would be ideally acquired, it is a rather situational aircraft, as there are not that many unique Epsilon units to mind control. But these aircraft are at their most dangerous when there are other enemy factions, as most of their advanced units worth mind controlling are unable to outrun the Dybbuk-Seizer. Appearance Act Two * The Dybbuk-Seizer debuts in Earthrise as aerial enemies. As with most Epsilon aircraft, it is fully capable of maneuvering in space. The player can only make use of Dybbuk-Seizers by capturing the Aerodomes where they are housed; it is impossible to build them. Assessment See also Other Epsilon stolen tech units: * Scavenger * Wormqueen * Salamander Other Epsilon Dybbuk aircraft: * Dybbuk-Attacker * Dybbuk-Evolver External links * Official showcase of the Dybbuk-Seizer prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:恶灵摄魂师 Category:Aircraft Category:Dybbuk Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech Category:Jets Category:PsiCorps Category:Mind Control Category:Self Healing